XXXamination
by Nicholas de Vilance
Summary: //MurphConn// Murphy has a fetish of sorts and it was unavoidable that it lead to something more. //slash. Suggestive talk...first time twincest//


It started with a blush. Just a little heat and a pink tint triggered by the slightest nudge in the wrong place. Funny how the wrong place can turn right so quickly. Their eyes met in the normal, romanticized fashion and that color darkened on Connor's face. Darker…as he stared into those flickering, mischievous eyes of his brother…even darker as two knees planted themselves on either side of him on the couch. "Murphy stop…we talked about this…" but Connor of course couldn't force his twin to stop.

"Did we?" Murphy whined quietly, "but I can't help it Conn. Want it so much." He leaned forward, but just stopped short of pressing his lips against his brother's. "What's so wrong with wantin' somethin'?"

"Yer not just wantin' it, yer actin' on wantin' it." Stiffly, Connor pushed his hands against the other's chest, trying to push him away with a half-hearted effort. "Now get up off o' me."

It was an impossible request and they both knew that by now. The dark-haired twin lost some of his mischievousness, but none of his intent. He looked pleading into his best friend's eyes, silently trying to defend his case, desperately needing to show his brother what he felt in regards to all of this nonsense. "Conn…"

"It's wrong," the blond stated firmly.

"Who says? I mean besides Him, that is."

"Murph, ya need ta stop now." Connor felt two hands drag down his chest exciting little tingles that snaked along his form. As quickly as he could manage, he grabbed those hands to stop them. "No, don't start that shite now."

"T'ain't my fault. Why did ya have ta be made so appealin'?" With that, Murphy gripped the edge Connor's shirt and slipped it up. "It's His fault if anyone need be blamed."

"Don't hold blame against yer Creator, ye should know better." As he said this, Connor lightly smacked the back of his twin's hand as it pressed harshly against his leg. "Besides, we both know it en't me at all that ya find 'appealin',' it's these damn thighs."

"And tha's a bad thing because…? Wait, what's wrong with that, again?"

"I could go on a tangent about everything that's wrong with it." Interestingly enough, Connor was getting just a bit too aroused by having his brother so near no matter that he knew this was not supposed to be. His jeans were tighter than they had been earlier that evening. "Ya know that ya shouldn't be touchin' me like this."

"Oh come off it," Murphy muttered, bringing his hands over his brother's thighs once more to feel the shivering muscle against his fingers. "It en't even yer thighs I like so much. It's the beautiful attempt ya make ta save me soul when ya know that I'm hopelessly stubborn anyway."

Chuckling, the blond pushed himself up higher on the couch cushion, pressing back as far away from the other as possible without going through the wall. "I'd never give up hope on ye, brother…but givin' in is a bit of a different story." With a groan, he submitted to those fingers snaking up his hips and tugging into his jeans. The malicious nag in his head that told him not to do this finally subsided to a concrete decision. "Ya aren't goin' ta hell without me, I swear…but first I want ya ta admit that ya love me thighs more'en anythin' else."

"Now wait a—"

"No, yer not foolin' anyone."

For a moment, Murphy made no move to reply. He just wasn't sure what to say. Confessing to something like that made his attraction seem superficial, but it was hardly so. "Damn it, Connor, I love ya…but…yeah, yer legs're great." There was no denying it.

"Why, may I ask?"

Murphy met the challenge in his twin's eyes with a fiery gaze as he leaned across the drastic distance Connor had created to place a gentle, careful kiss on the rough stubble of the other's cheek. "I could give ya reasons…Ya have no idea what seein' ya waltz around this place in the nude has done ta me over these last few months, what with yer wonderful body."

"Yeah?"

"Aye." The dark-haired man pulled those Levi's down without bothering with the fly. "It's yer skin, I should think. Ya glow when the sun shines on ya, an' at night I can't stop lookin' through the shadows ta get a good look at this lovely tan o' yers…but the way yer skin pulls so tight over yer knees with every step, leadin' ta the tense an' release o' yer thigh just…damn…" It was captivating, elegant, regal, exquisite, but Murphy couldn't make his voice work beyond that. Once he got those shorts down, he gave up all hope of talking.

Of course, Murphy wasn't so blind as to not notice the quizzical expression on his "recently known as" brother turned lover's face. Cautiously, he hiked Connor's T-shirt up and all the way off now to that nothing was hidden from view. "Conn…"

The blond, sun-kissed man was shivering as he reached up to hold the back of his twin's head. He had never felt awkward being naked in front of the other, but now he wasn't sure if he was or not. "I don't think—"

"Then don't think," Murphy urged him, sneaking his hands up under the blond to grip the backs of his thighs and pull him forward on the cushion. "I'll do all the work, don't worry… don't think."


End file.
